


The Piper's Truth

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Amun-Ra (God), Amunet (Goddess), But You Never Say Anything, F/F, F/M, Gen, Isis (Goddess), M/M, Multi, Other, Resisting temptation, You talk all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: The Piper is a wild child. Rarely did she obey so rarely was she accepted. Rarely did she stay in one place, but once she met Vanessa, she simply could not stay away. What consequences will be reaped?





	The Piper's Truth

 A mystery woman ran from a fucking chest. 

A FUCKING CHEST!!!

She was blonde and wearing a dress.

* * *

The Piper involuntarily landed her machine. "Kayja!" she called. She ran after the blonde. She threw open the strange door and ran out. The interior of the door was futuristically white and the 'handle' was a hexagonal scanner that a person just had to put their hand on it and the door opened out. She saw a man grab Kayja. Except he wasn't a man. He was different.

Just looking at him, the Piper got the predator sense. The undeniable urge to flee.

Kayja was in his grasp. He looked through everyone, his blood red orbs connecting with hers. He spoke in another language, she could tell, but it resounded in English to her. "Surrender to the truth." It echoed in another form. "alaistislam lilhaqiqa."

"I know it not," she replied. It came out in Arabic, but sounded English to her. "'ana la 'aerif madha."

He hissed at her, biting Kayja.

"No!!" the Piper yelled. Though unarmed, she ran to take Kayja from his grasp. A man grabbed her, easily keeping her still to prevent further advancing. "Kayja!" she screamed, fighting with every ounce in her. She reached in her jacket and pulled out a metal rod with a red gem at the top (rather than green).

She pointed it at him.

The Western looking man was dazed for a split second. That was all she needed.

The Piper took off again. This time, she was prepared whenever someone would grab at her. She ducked and turned and looked a bit like an American football player. She even dodged the strange creature, diving to the ground. She grabbed the body and put her ear to the blonde's chest, searching for a heartbeat. She heard gunshots then a loud crash but she couldn't get up. Cradling the body, she rocked it, speaking lowly in a language that no one knew.

* * *

In the back, the Master Vampire rushed at Malcolm, but Vanessa stood in front of him, staring the beast down. It stopped, glancing to the side at the mystery woman. It was distracted long enough for Malcolm to walk around them and stab it. It fell.

They walked over to the only woman beast left alive.

"She's not here," Vanessa stated.

Ethan got off the ground. He stared at the mystery woman who was still rocking the blonde.

"There must be another," Malcolm commented.

"Another creature?" Vanessa asked.

While Malcolm interrogated, Ethan walked over to the mystery woman who was still chanting.

The creature hissed.

"Jesus Christ!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Don't move, Mr. Chandler," Malcolm ordered. "This night's not over."

"Help us, please," Vanessa pleaded.

The female creature hissed, struggling.

Ethan sighed. "We have to help her as well."

Malcolm gave a 'bullshit' face.

"If we hadn't woken up... that," he gestured to the dead creature, "it never would have killed her." He pointed to the blonde.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, taking out his sword and stabbing the woman creature. He stood, not even fazed, and looked to the desperate woman. He walked around her, saw the tear tracks as she spoke the foreign language, and related her his dear Mina. "Dear, you need to let go," he whispered.

She didn't falter or anything. Merely continued rocking and chanting. Though, the tears ran faster.

Malcolm stood and made a gesture similar to a shrug.

Ethan walked up to her and took his pistol. Malcolm made to grab it, but, before he could do more than widen his eyes, Ethan brought the butt of it down on the back of her neck.

Instantly, she went slack.

Ethan dragged her away from the blonde who he dragged to the strange chest on its side. He pushed her in, not bothering to look, and shut it. He went back over to the living one and lifted and carried her bridal style, noting how light she was.

They all went to a strange place. The beast was put on a cart and wheeled in.

"What is this place?" Ethan asked.

"Where the resurrection men ply their trade," Malcolm replied. "The surgeons must supply theyr students with ample subjects. When the legal channels are exhausted, they're forced to resort to other means." They approached a man, the owner. "I'm in need of your serviced, sir."

"It isn't from the river?" he asked. "They're useless once them fishes got 'em."

"Not the river, no."

The owner looked up. He saw the woman in Ethan's arms. "Very well. How long?" he asked, nodding to her.

Ethan looked down. "No, she's alive. Just unconscious. It's another body."

The owner sighed, going back to dabbing the body on his table. "Bring it 'round the back and see if my assistant can take it." They followed his orders. The cart rattled as they went.

"You're master said you might assist us," Malcolm stated.

"I have no master," the boy commented.

"The proprietor out front, I mean."

"Go away," the boy ordered without even considering.

"I'll pay you for your time," Malcolm offered.

"You'd not afford it," he retorted immediately.

"You're very proud," Vanessa commented.

Now, that made the boy pause. He looked up at the Westerner carrying the woman. "I assume it isn't the woman," he commented. When Ethan shook his head, he sighed. "Take it to a slaughterhouse. I'm not a medical practitioner. I'm engaged in research."

"So, that means you can't even examine her?" Ethan asked, noting how the boy reacted to her.

He sighed, standing. He reached for a bag no one noticed. He went to pull something out, but Vanessa pulled back the sheet. Shocked and in awe, he walked over to it. "American," he called. "Do you know anything about electrical currents? Your country's making such strides as we labor in the dark ages of coal and peat. Have you any experience with principles and applications of galvanism?" he asked as he examined the beast.

"Oh, the usual," Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Sir, I have urgent need of a necropsy. Will you assist us?" Malcolm got the boy back to the matter at hand.

"Lividity, null. Rigor mortis, null," he began his examination.

* * *

When he pulled back the skin, the mystery girl began to squirm.

* * *

He followed them to their house were they took the mystery girl inside. He laid her on the couch in front of the fire Vanessa started. He turned to the strange couple. "Who the fuck are you people?" he demanded.

Malcolm barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He looked like he was about to reply before they heard a noise from the girl.

She mumbled as she came to. She was suddenly on her feet, her stick pulled once again. All three raised a brow. Like that puny thing could harm one of them. She moved it long enough for it to emit its buzzing noise and a vase to explode. She pointed it back at the people who now put their hands up. The woman glared at the American man. "You cut off my ritual," she hissed. She too was American.

"We had to go," he replied.

"Where is Kayja?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"The deceased blonde? In the chest the two of you came out of. I won't ask why you were in there in the first place. I assume and hope it was yours."

The woman wiped the left corner of her mouth. "It is. No one will ship it anywhere, thank God." She sighed, putting the little rod back in her jacket. There must've been a pocket right inside along the breast.

Now that she had relaxed, everyone else did. Malcolm began. "My name is-"

"Malcolm, I know," the woman cut him off. She swiftly turned to Ethan. "Malcolm Murray, explorer, married but seperated, lost a child, the other died. Ethan... Chandler," she decided to go with his stage name, "sharpshooter, American, western, nearly all family deceased." She then turned on Vanessa. "Vanessa Ives, Malcolm's ward, Medium, ... clairvoyant!" She sounded surprised. As she was listing these things, she tilted her head back and forth.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"I'm the Piper. And no, not the Pied Piper. Just the Piper."

"People actually call you that? 'The Piper'?"

"Some prefer just Piper," she commented. She faltered a step, stumbling a bit. She ran her hand up her hair, fisting it.

Keeping an eye on her, Ethan turned back to the strange couple. [Sembene is off for the night.] "Now... who the hell are you people?"

"Come back at noon," Malcolm stated in a voice of finality. He left the room.

As Vanessa showed him out, she added, "Unless you'd rather spend the rest of your life shooting clay targets and telling lies." And she shut the door on him so he couldn't retort.

Ethan huffed.

Vanessa turned to the Piper. "Now, shall we get you situated?" she asked. She held out her hand to the stairs to show where the redhead should go.

The Piper walked ahead and listened to Vanessa's instructions to go up the right stairs then to the left and the last door on the right. She slowly opened the door and looked around. "It's beautiful," she commented.

 

"It reminds me of my own room." _'About 200 years ago,'_ she added in her mind. _'I've redecorated, like, a dozen times since my Victorian faze.'_

"I will bring a nightdress for you then. You can sleep. Where do you normally stay?" she asked.

The Piper turned to face Vanessa again. "Um, it's near the chest. I need to get back," she pleaded, pointing out the bedroom door.

Vanessa put her hands on the Piper's biceps. She gasped as she got a flash. Pain, loss, regret, loneliness, fear, elation, joy; 2 beats. "You're pregnant," she said lowly.

The Piper backed up, out of Vanessa's reach. "No, I cannot ever conceive."

"I felt 2 beats."

The Piper closed her eyes and turned away. She approached the window, looking around. "I can't find it. I can always find it. It's gone or blocked or cloaked or something...." She put a hand on her head.

"The chest?" Vanessa asked.

"It is much more than just a chest," she said softly, rubbing her forehead. She put her right hand on the window sill to keep her standing.

Vanessa walked over to her and grabbed her arms again. She took her over to the bed to set her down. "You need rest." 

Exhausted, Piper nodded, allowing Vanessa to lay her down. She let out a single breath, falling to meet Morpheus. 

* * *

"Mr. Chandler," Vanessa greeted as she entered.

"You've a light step, miss," he stated in return. He turned. "Or is it ma'am?"

"Miss Vanessa Ives."

Ethan gave a single nod. "Where's 'the Piper'?" he said the title mockingly.

She tilted her head as though listening for her. "Still asleep from last night, I assume."

Ethan looked up at his ceiling.

Vanessa led him into another room and moved to sit at a small table. She grabbed a deck of tarot cards.

(Everything else is the same.)

* * *

The Piper had woken up at dawn and ventured back where she came from. Her heels clicked as she walked across the pavement. The cold air chilled her cheeks and fingers. It gave a special kind of burning sting to her lungs. 

* * *

After reporting to Malcolm, Vanessa went up the stairs to the room where the Piper had stayed. It was late and she had no reason to sleep in more so. When she opened the door, she saw an empty room.

The bed was made better than it had been before. "Piper?" she called, panicking a bit and looking around. She turned and ran down the stairs. "Sir Malcolm! The Piper! The girl from last night! She's gone! She's either left or she's-"

"Been taken," Malcolm finished, nodding. 

* * *

The Piper felt them following her. She ran faster as she came to a door. She knocked on the door and pointed her sonic at him. She slid open the door and ran back. 

* * *

Vanessa and Malcolm hailed a carriage and caught up with her. "Sir Malcolm, have you... met her before?" she asked. 

Sir Malcolm looked up at her sharply. "What gave it away?" he asked. 

"Nothing. It's just... I have as well. What were your circumstances?" she asked. 

He looked down. "She gave me solace just after Mina left." He looked back up at her. "You?" 

"I met her a couple of times. Um, she just appeared in the asylum and a couple times afterward. And once before." She hesitated. "She's a good person." 

"Yes, I got that. Hence why we are following her. Otherwise, we would let her stay missing." 

* * *

The Piper continued running. She made it almost to her chest when she was grabbed by a pale woman with white hair and blood red eyes. Piper whined, reaching out for her box. 

"Now, now, the Master has sought for quite a while. Be a good girl whilst I fetch you to him." 

The Piper backed from her grasp, standing still. She stared at the vampire, tilting her head. "Mee-nah," she said slowly.


End file.
